fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Clementine Cloverloth
|-|Demon Hunter= |-|The Clown= Summary Clementine Is a Former Demon Hunter Turned psychotic Angel Hunter who is one of the recurring secondary antagonists of the series. Early Life and Indoctrination Clementine was born to Joseph and Jullini CloverLoft on July 9th, 1991 and was a child prodigy at almost everything.Maths, Agency, Biology, Literature and over 17 different musical instruments, she enjoyed a peaceful childhood until her parents were brutally murdered by a Satanic Occultist group who offered her parents dismembered limbs to the demon Alacaraah as payment, she watched in horror as her parents were devoured, she would be slain next and her blood be the next sacrificial item to the demon.However, at the last moment, her life was saved by a Demon Hunter known as Legolio. Clementine would live with Legolio and eventually get indoctrinated into the DemonAgency, becoming a powerful Demon Hunter in her own right, her parent's death would fuel her hatred and power allowing her to take down even the most heavily armored Demons and occultist.Later it would be revealed that her blood holds many supernatural properties and was the cause for the attack on her family years ago, blaming herself and becoming highly depressed and would suffer from anxiety attacks on a regular basis. Battle at Kaerr Mor and Becoming The Clown Clementine would play a large role in the battle of Kaerr Mor , supporting Hiroko, Ben, and the others by assaulting the northern demon tower with her squad and capturing Mr.Smiley the 2nd contender. However,Mr.Smiley would Break free and slaughter her comrades before beating her to the brink of death and kidnapping her followed by torturing and brainwashing her into becoming his loyal servant and second in command, as The Clown Clementine's personality drastically changed becoming psychotic and obsessed with Mr. Smiley, She would pose a major threat to our heroes as her new personality makes her unpredictable and extremely dangerous. Personality and Traits As a young girl Clementine was extremely shy and would seldom talk to others, she spent most her time reading or playing Piano but after the tragic death of her parents she became colder and more stoic but commanding and unforgiving, seeing herself as warrior and finding emotions such as love and compassion a weakness that demons would exploit, the only emotion that fueled her was anger and this anger gave her great resolve and power.Her personality would change once again after Mr.Smiley kidnapped her, she would take on more of a Jester type personality but with malicious intent, she would completely discard her former self's beliefs and ethics and justify murder for the sake of enjoyment, she would finally come to terms with her parents death by believing that they deserved it because they were nothing more than weak bags of flesh that succumbed under a superior group of people.She would also fall in Love with Mr.Smiley but this Love would border on obsession and insanity to the point that she would nuke an entire city to be able to talk to Mr.Smiley. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-B Name: Clementine Origin: The World that Betrayed us Gender: Female Age: 26 Classification: Demon Hunter (formerly)/Angel Hunter Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Divine energy Manipulation|Enhanced Senses, Nanotec Manipulation. Expert hand to hand Combative, Weapons Expert, Regeneration High Low Attack Potency: ''' At least '''City Level (Capable of Matching Hiroko in combat ) Speed: Massively Hypersonic + (Speed-blitzed Candy Sugar) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: City Class Durability: At least City Level Stamina: Unknown. Range: Standard melee range to several Thousand meters depending on techniques used Standard Equipment: Katana Intelligence: Combative genius and master tactician also skilled at psychological warfare and will use any means to kill her enemy and prey on their weaknesses(capable of manipulating an entire nation) Weaknesses: Overconfident/ Masochism to absurd levels. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Buzz Kill: Creates an orange buzz-saw blade of energy and throws it at the enemy. * Sniper Beam: Shoots a yellow blast of energy at sub-relativistic speeds that can hit targets 12 km away. * Poison Gas: As The Clown She releases a bomb of poison gas that covers a radius of 7km.(The Gas is designed to be lethal to everyone but her) * Nano bots: She can use Nanobots to create all sorts of firearms and weaponry. Nano-Bots Weaponry and Abilities *Plasma Rifles * C2 Grenades * Rocket launchers *Plasma rocket launchers *Heat-seeking Missles *Nuclear warheads *Laser Rifles (move at light speed but take 15 minutes to charge) * Tank capable of surviving nuclear warheads *Many close combat items such as Axes and shield made of titanium *Emps * Energy Shields capable of dispersing Kinetic Energy * Clown Armour (Extremely resistant to heat up to 2800 Degrees Celsius and can function in almost any climate) * Plasma Blade (Ignores Durability) * Clown Hammer (Large Heavy Hammer Capable of Delivering 800 Tons of force) * Regeneration(Can Heal internal organs and scars in a matter of minutes) Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 7 Category:Sword Users Category:Weapon Users Category:Female Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Eternal Throne Characters Category:The World That Betrayed us Characters